OOT: my turn to mess thing up
by phantomlink959
Summary: what happens when i enter the world of the legend of zelda ocarina of time? insanity thats what happens.
1. the insane beggining

i do not own Zelda or Naruto if i did this wouldn't be a FAN fiction would it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day i was sitting at my desk typing a new fan-fiction when lightning struck my house and sucked me into the story i suddenly appeared siting on top of links tree-house as i saw a very familiar annoying fairy

"Hmm it appears i can get Link hammer some revenge now"

i said as i pulled out a meat tenderizer from my backpack full of kitchen utensils that i was some reason carrying

"it appears my inner chef gives me powers in this world"

i said to my inner self who was a chibi version of me with a chef hat on

"thats right and don't forget it"

inner me said

"well better get Navi before she wakes up link"

*ninja flips into links house and tenderizes Navi with my meat hammer {he he pun)*

"Hey link wake up!"

i screamed causing link to shoot out of bed yelling

"im sorry whatever i did im sorry"

i replied

"don't worry dude im just saving you from the most annoying monster ever born"

link asked

"Really what would that be?"

*insert shark attack music here*

"NAVI!"

Navi woke up from her beating and pulled a butcher knife out of my back pack while i wasn't looking

"die!"

the angry fairy said as i stood calmly waiting for something to happen

*boooooom*

"He he anti annoying fairy bomb"

Link said "nice."

"well lets go we need to meet the great deku tree."

As me and link walked out of hs tree house followed by an exploded fairy i saw my worst enemy standing in front of me i said

"you will die this time.......Paper mache donkey i will have my revenge!!!"

[cue final fantasy style battle]

*attacks with meat cleaver paper mache donkey dodges*

"well done my worthy adversary"

*paper mache donkey casts candy storm*

*casts candy shield*

*giant pumpkin shaped candy basket appears over me and catches all the candy then goes into my inventory*

well played, my turn

*casts butane torch*

*paper mache donkey flees*

"I will have my revenge"

[end final fantasy battle]

Link and Navi stood shocked at the strange fight which had just taken place then backed away slowly and before running of in the direction of the deku tree

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well how was my first chapter? rate and review with that little green button down there and don't forget to favorite and subscribe so you can see updates via email bye.


	2. cliff hanger of doom

i do not own Zelda and this disclaimer apply to every future chapter.

as link,navi and I ran to the great deku ree i hada sudden realisation that link was a useless idiot and navi was just plain phsychotic and decided to do somethign about it.

*start five day training montage that in reality only consumes an hour of time*

"okay link heres a pile of books starting with pop-ups and picture books then general knowledge,math,science,social studies,(one hour later)and partical physics read them

or ill put navi in your ear."

"navi sit in this tiny chair please ."

*navi sits in tiny chair that is an obvious trap do to the sharp pointy things attached to it*

"now i just strap you into the chair and every time you try and nag or be annoying it will hurt you

"oh yeah? and how will it do that when you cant even comb your hair?"

(sharp pointy thigns get closer to navi)

"see its set on slow and agonising i could set it to quick jab but i doubt that would get the message across."

"also, i choose not to comb i like my hair long and messy." (one hour/5 days later)

"now then, lets do this."

{the group walks up to the great deku tree}

"Alright great deku tree lets get the quick version of the story i dont feel like standing around very long."

"Fine, an evil guy cursed me, you go inside and kill the monster that embodies the curse, then come back I will give you the stone then die anyways, you leave the forest without dying, the reason why will be explained by someone else later."

"well that saves me some time later. anyways Iwill be back, work to do and stuff have fun killing the monster without me." {warps away}

-Muahahahahaha super cliffhanger of doom. Well I hope you like this second chapter of ocarina of time my turn to mess things up remember review with that little green button or the paper mache donkey will find you and do to you what he did to me to make me hate him so much.


	3. cheesy villain intro

As me, Link, and Navi approached the Great Deku Tree Link asked me something I knew I would have to answer soon,

"Why do you hate that paper mache donkey?"

I replied,

"Weeeeeeeelll..."

[cue random flashback( and cheesy introduction of villain)]

"Muahahahahaha"

The psychotic necromancer laughed,

"Know that your birthday has been ruined by I The greatest necromancer of all time Karnos, Ruiner of birthday partys, destroyer of christmas, breaker of easter eggs ,stealer of halloween candy,dampener of fireworks, and last but not least devourer of thanksgiving turkey.™"("did I forget to mention SUMMONER OF ZOMBIE DONKEYS COVERED IN PAPER MACHE!!!!)

Phantom screamed,

"I challenge thee to a ff style duel"

[cue ff style fight sequence]

Karnos: I summon Paper Mache Donkey of Doom!!!

Paper Mache Donkey of Doom: ...

Karnos walks away to have a root beer with the authors.

Paper Mache Donkey of Doom : ...-casts, candy blast-

Phantom: Noooooooooooooo

Phantom loses 400 hp remaining hp 400

Phantom:-throw butane torch-

PMDoD loses 600 hp remaining hp 99400

PMDod: -uses ultimate pwnage finisher of zombie candy-

Phantom loses 10000000000000000 hp

Phantom: ouch!-faints-

PMDoD gets 700 exp for eating the cake and candy

[end flashback]

Link and Navi replied

"um your messed up dude."

----------------------------------------------Authors note---------------------------------------------------------------Karnos is an OC owned by my brother and this chapter was written by him as he is my new co author.


	4. quest summery and mystery teleports

what will i mess up this time

* * *

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm not messed up my life is messed up

Link:...

Navi:...

Anywyas let us go

Link&Navi:ok

*walks away to find the deku tree*

{with the group on the way to deku tree}

ok Link to save you a long annoying story im gonna brief you on the quest while we walk.

Link:ok then

alright we have to start by going intop the deku tree and killing a giant s;pider thing then we go to hyrule castle but we can skip that part and go straight to death mountain then to zoras river after we collect a magical stone form eahc fo those place we go to hyrule castle meet princess zelda punch this weird green guy in the pulls get a magic ocarina form the princess go into the future collect seven rather pointless medalions get a bunch of ass kicking items and kill the guy we punched in the balls

Link:faints

well navi i guess you have to carry him

Navi:why me?

because i have too much work to do you go to the deku tree with link im going to make preparation so we can skip the first visit to hyrule castle and if things work out the second. well cya ill be back before you reach the deku tree

*walks away towards hyrule castle*

{with me}

wow who new you could get lost in a field on the way to a castle thats in plain site

*giantr owl appears out of nowhere on a tree that came out of the gfround suddenly*

i know you

*pulls out a sword and starts smackign kaebora gaebora with it*

ok now to get out of here before that weirdo wakes up and starts talking

*walsk off to hyrule castle and runs into ganondorf who is also on the way to the castle*

oh i guess i dont need to wait

*punches gannondorf in the balls and runs away into hyrule castle*

wait how did i already get into zeldas garden place

Zelda:who are you and how did you get in here

i dont know i just walked into castloe town and i was ehre instead

Zelda:oh

anyways give me the ocarina of time im going to protect it from the evil looking guy and give it to the kid with the stone i alrewady told him all about the quest so to save everybody time

Zelda:ok i was just gonna hide it in the castle town moat anyways to hide it from gannondorf anyways

good

*zelda hands me ocarina of time*

Zelda:bye strange person ive never met before take care of the most important item that isnt sealed behind a giant stone door

i will

*walks out and is back in kokiri forest*

interesting

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- rate and review or the donkey will get you also subscribe top my story or i will shove navi into your ear after hyping her up on coffee and sugar


	5. cast interviews

this chapter will be different from others because it is interviews with the cast of my fic rather than part of the story

* * *

interview 1:navi

Me:so navi how did you feel when i beat you up with a meat tenderizer?

Navi:i did not like that and you will suffer

Me:well thats all the time we have for interviewing navi goodbye

*pushes button that shoots navi out of a cannon*

interview 2:Link

Me:So link how do you feel about havign to go on a long quiest you could die on?

Link:I could die!?

Me:yes yes you could.

Link:But ill be a hero if i dont?

Me:yes.

Link:then im fine with it.

Me:ok. next!

interview 3:zelda

Me:Why were you so willing to give a legendaryhistoric artifact to a complete starnger?

Zelda:i did?

Me:...yes

Zelda:ok

anyways goodbye

interview 4:paper mache donkey

Me:*burns paper mache donkey and runs away*

papermache donkey:*is unnafected*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- well that was chapter 5 cast interviews im going to explain why zelda didnt remember givign me the ocarina of tiem in a later chapter so goodbye


End file.
